An Acquired Taste
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: The Avengers get ice cream made for them and sent for their approval. It goes about as well as you'd expect. Preslash, TonySteve.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 875

* * *

**An Acquired Taste **

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Tony whined, tugging on the hand that Clint was holding, trying to pull the man to a stop.

"I'm about to change your life. I'm going to dazzle you!"

Tony rolled his eyes but allowed himself to be tugged into the elevator of the tower, and then out onto the communal floor, where the rest of the team were awaiting them.

"Oh good, you brought him up," Nat said, looking eagerly at the pile of tubs on the table in the middle of the sofa's they were all seated on.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

It wasn't that he didn't like spending time with the team, because he did, but he also had a list of things he should be doing that was like, a mile long, and he didn't have time to mess around.

"We have ice cream," Steve said, pointing at the tubs.

Tony nodded slowly and then turned to Clint. "Tell me that you didn't just drag me away from my work because we had an ice cream delivery."

Clint gestured at the tubs with his hand, only to realise that he was still holding Tony's. "_We have ice cream, Tony." _

"With our names on," Bruce added, throwing a bit of light onto the real reason for the excitement.

Tony blinked and then stepped forward to take a better look at the tubs. Sure enough, when he looked closer, he could see that each of the tubs had a photo of one of the Avenger's on.

"Huh. What are the flavours?"

"That's what we're about to find out. They've been sent over for us to approve," Nat said, picking up her own. She opened it, and then blinked at the contents.

"Why is it pink?"

Bruce snorted. "Taste it and find out."

Clint tugged Tony to the sofa and slumped down, pulling Tony down with him as he grabbed two spoons from the table.

"Oh. Cherry… and…" Nat frowned and passed the tub on to Bruce, who scooped up some on his spoon and then passed it around.

As Tony was about to taste it, Clint whooped. "It's black forest gateau flavoured."

"I'm Russian, not German," Nat said, her brow still furrowed. "Dumbasses."

"Do you like the flavour though?" Steve asked, passing the tub back for her to put the lid on.

"Sure, it tastes great," she said, shrugging. "I'll approve it, but I still think they're dumbasses."

"Mine next!" Clint called, picking up his own purple tub and tugging impatiently at the lid.

"Can I just trust you guys to okay these?" Tony asked Steve under his breath. "I really need to get back down to the workshop."

Except it was a mistake because Steve's puppy dog eyes were lethal and Tony never should have subjected himself to them.

He sighed but settled in for the long haul, paying a little attention to the room while he typed instructions to JARVIS for the things he had going in the 'shop.

"Well that's boring," Clint muttered, when Bruce opened his. "I was expecting green, but I was hoping for something more fun."

"It's mint," Bruce said, shrugging. "Kind of obvious really. Tastes good, but it's predictable."

Tony snorted. "Nothing about the Hulk is predictable. Tell them to be creative."

"Your's next, Shellhead," Steve said, handing over the tub to Tony. Tony opened it, only to frown when he saw the ice cream was white. How… dull.

"There should be glitter," he moaned, digging his spoon in it. "Why is it so boring?!"

The team watched on with curiosity as Tony tasted his ice cream. "Hazelnut," he said, frowning. "And… I think, white chocolate. I think. Are they saying I'm nuts?"

"I think they're saying you're an acquired taste," Nat joked.

They passed the ice cream around, and then moved onto Steve's.

"Red white and blue," he said, grinning, when he opened the container.

"God bless America," Tony replied, peering over his shoulder to look at the neapolitan-esque ice cream.

"What does it taste like?"

Steve frowned and then blinked. "Um. Apple pie."

Tony snorted. "Of course it does."

He dipped his spoon in, tasted it, and nodded decisively. "It's sufficient in it's patriotism. Tick!"

"Why isn't there one for Thor?" Clint asked, tilting his head. "He's an Avenger, even if he's not actually on the planet very often."

"They're struggling with a flavour for him," Nat said, shrugging.

"But it can only be one flavour," Tony said, grinning. "Pop Tarts."

A roar of laughter from the others made his grin widen, and he sunk deeper back into the sofa.

"Which one was your favourite?" Steve asked him. Natasha was taking them away, presumably to put them in the freezer.

"I like the taste of Captain America, personally," Tony replied, smirking when Steve blushed. "You?"

"I'm fond of Iron Man," Steve replied, his blush darkening. "I guess I have that acquired taste that Nat was talking about."

Tony leant a little bit closer, and lifted his phone, giving JARVIS a little more of his attention. To Steve, he said, "I'm not mad at that."

He pretended not to notice when Steve's arm found it's way around his shoulders while he worked. _He really wasn't mad at that either. _

* * *

**Written For: **

Trope of the Month - 15. A group of people

Space - 4. Mars - Curiosity

Showtime - 20. White

Amber's Attic - 10. "Where are you taking me? / "I'm about to change your life."

Scamander's Case - 10. Roar

Film Festival - 15. Pink

Funfair, North - Rat Race - Dazzle

Funfair, East - Pie Eating - Blackberry - Sufficient

Funfair, South - Test Your Strength - Average - Ice Cream

365\. 139. Bless

1000\. 363. Holding Hands.


End file.
